drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob the Cucumber
"ENOUGH FUCKING TALK!! IN THE NAME OF GOD, PUT THE FUCKING CLUM BABY DOWN!" ~ Bob the Cucumber Bob the Cucumber and his associate Larry "the" Tomato were members of the VeggieFables, parodies of the VeggieTales. A religious propaganda disguised as a kid show. Bob and Larry specifically parodied the two VeggieTales protagonists, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber; the names were simply reversed. They appeared in the episode Clum Babies. Appearance Bob is a giant, green, human-sized, anthropomorphic cucumber. He has big cartoon eyes and big eyebrows of a darker shade of green and a little round green nose and a mouth with one tooth on the roof of it. His tooth sticks out of his mouth when it is closed. He has arms which are a slightly brighter shade of green than the rest of his body and he wears white gloves on them which are his only appendages. His voice is very chipmunked. He has no legs, and moves around by hopping which parodies the way the characters move in the show, VeggieTales, given that they have no arms or legs. Personality Bob was an insane religious fanatic, who suffered from an extreme case of psychosis, causing him to cling to the comforting belief of a higher power. When his beliefs were challenged, he snapped and went on a murderous shooting spree, killing nearly everyone in the house (except for Wooldoor) in order to "save" them from going to hell. However, Wooldoor's Clum Baby cured him of his psychosis, and after realizing what he had done, shot himself in remorse. In addition to being a VeggieTales parody, he is a satirization of conservative Christians (specifically fundamentalists and traditionalist Catholics) and religious extremists. Appearances Clum Babies: Unable to make Wooldoor stop masturbating by herself, Clara called on the help of the VeggieFables to convince Wooldoor that masturbation was a sin. They did this by singing "God is Watching Everything You Do", an upbeat yet threatening song which convinced Wooldoor that he was going to burn in hell should he ever masturbate again. Clara eventually changed her mind when she became ill with tuberculosis, and needed one of Wooldoor's healing clum babies to live. Spanky and Foxxy rescued Wooldoor and convinced him to produce a clum baby for Clara, at which point, Bob and Larry bursted in and threatened that if Clara used the clum baby to heal herself, she'll condemn her soul to hell, as such an action is forbidden by the Bible. Foxxy and Spanky argued that perhaps the Bible's words were not meant to be taken literally, at which point, Bob snapped and proceeded to go on a killing spree which wiped out the entire cast (except for Wooldoor). After Wooldoor's clum baby cured Bob of his psychosis, Bob killed himself in remorse. The Drawn Together Clip Show: The Jew Producer revealed how they can use a picture of a cucumber and a gun and edit it to make the scene where Bob went insane and killed everyone as he did in the episode Clum Babies. Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable: Bob and the rest of the VeggieFables were seen in court along with Davey and Goliath during the case of censoring The Happy Stupid Kid Show. Trivia *When he was singing "God is Watching Everything You Do", his voice along with Larry the Tomato's were reversed after the first chorus; however, they return to normal for the rest of the song and throughout the rest of the episode. *In the original VeggieTales cartoon, the cucumber was named Larry, and Bob was the tomato. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Minor and recurring characters Category:Parody Category:Males Category:Anti Gay Category:Enemies of Wooldoor Category:Enemies of Clara Category:Christians Category:Male Characters Category:Not a Villains Category:Hero Category:Enemies of Foxxy